


梦回（读者攻/王马）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [7]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 读者攻与王马的一对一HE线结局（这啥），简单来说就是梦中梦与梦中梦中梦，间接解释一下为什么当初读者攻【】去和王马搭讪这么快就成功了。写剧情还挺好玩的，希望大家喜欢我妄想的逛庙会剧情。最后有一段是王马的内心活动，希望我没有OOC（划掉）读者攻你要敢作敢当啊（划掉）
Relationships: Reader/Tokita Ohma
Series: Readers and characters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949





	梦回（读者攻/王马）

雷庵时隔好几个月联系你催你去赴约的几条信息全被你刻意忽略了，而你这种难得的不听话也终于惹毛了那位大爷，导致他直接杀上门来——然后被不知为何在家的王马带着出门干了一架，等你下班回来的时候看见的就是阴沉着脸身上带伤的恋人和......面目扭曲的炮友。在那一瞬间，对男友的心疼盖过了一切，你只记得自己强忍着咆哮的欲望拽着雷庵出去，答应了闭紧嘴巴不把你们之间的关系说出去又挨了一记你有生以来最疼的重拳，这才得以扶着墙喘息着看着那个白发帅哥整了整衣服像个没人一样离开。

望着他逐渐离去的身影，你知道，你们彻底结束了，因为你选择了王马。还真痛啊......这是你因为剧烈疼痛而失去意识前最后的想法，模糊的视线落在了赶来查看的男友一直都乱蓬蓬的卷发上，没来由的让你感到心安。

这是梦吗？好像是梦吧......

你有点迷惑的看着眼前豪华的和风建筑和身上那件，和王马买了同款想一起穿却被拒绝的，藏青色海波纹的浴衣，脚下不自觉地迈开了步子，就这么走了进去。仿佛被无形之物刻意引导一般，你七拐八拐地走到了一间和室门口。明明门外人来人往，从大门口走到这里的路上却诡异的完全没遇到人，一路畅通无阻。

“那么，王马，好好休息哦！”

“......嗯。”

有对话声、关灯开门关门的声音和离开的脚步声，可你依然没看见人影。不管怎样有人在里面，而且是很重要的人，你脑海中突然浮现了这么个念头，必须开门看见他才行。这样想着，你已经伸出手去拉纸门了。

纸门开了。被月光照亮的和室里空荡荡的，至少在你眼中只剩下那床被褥中间依靠着和室椅看着庭院发呆的男人了。

你从未见过王马如此脆弱的样子。

虽然那具让你无法移开视线的身体看起来依然结实有肌肉，坐姿看起来也相当轻松，但他敞开的衣领里胸口厚厚的绷带和有些憔悴的面容还是暴露了他此时的真实状态。你想到他从不曾和你解释过的那道伤疤，心口忽的一痛，下意识地伸手想要上前像往常一样抱住他亲吻他的侧脸和鼻梁，却被那双熟悉的眼睛里满满的戒备和威慑定在原地。对了，这一定是过去的王马，和那时候一样对陌生的你毫无信任可言。

“......你是谁？”因为伤病，他的声音听起来有些无力，可那份总能让你安心的镇定感依然存在。

“我.....”你张了张嘴，鬼使神差地说了完全不适合这种时候说的话，“我叫【】，我是来看你的。”

“看我？”

“是啊，你要一起去看祭典吗？”你完全无法控制自己的嘴唇，像是要弥补从未能和眼前人一起去参加这样的活动一样继续着近乎胡言乱语的发言，“你也不想一直呆在这里发呆的对吧？外面有很多好吃的哦！”这不对，他需要静养，你的理智在疯狂尖叫，可你管不住自己的嘴，毕竟这是梦里，说什么都可以的对吧？

“......”

是啊，这是梦，所以看起来那么憔悴疲惫还因为不认识你满心戒备的王马才会答应你的无理要求，所以你们才能很轻松地帮他找适合他尺寸的浴衣（其实就在柜子上），所以你们才一起离开了那座城堡一样的豪宅，完全没被人注意到地融入了热闹的祭典中。在梦里就算被不认识的人碰到手啊肩膀啊的时候王马好像也没太大反应，你觉得这是个机会。感谢这是梦所以才会即便不熟也能正常交流，王马甚至没有继续保持对你的戒心，很快就接受了被你拉着到处跑的事实。正因为是梦，所以你才能无限量地拉着他吃啊喝啊的，从章鱼小丸子和据说是秘制酱料做出来的炸鸡套餐到烤鱿鱼和烤玉米，再到超大份的炒面和芝士满满的汉堡，最后是必不可少的刨冰配上棉花糖和苹果糖，你们就这样把整个祭典上的小吃摊子能逛的都逛了一遍。到底是什么样的夏日祭典会有卖造型如此粗犷的大号烤肉串啊......算了王马吃得开心就好，你这样想着，把自己盘子里的肉串也拨了不少给他，心里盘算着等会烟火大会要开始了带着王马去一起看才行，管他会不会在意被不是恋人的男人带着站在一群情侣之间看呢——你决定老老实实去给还在大吃特吃的男人和自己买面具。

狐狸的面具给在你看来一颦一笑都足以魅惑众生的你的心上人，猴子的面具你自己戴。带上面具之后，你们如你所料的轻松融入了准备看烟花的人群中。因为害怕走丢，你拉住了王马的手，而他也意外的没有抵抗，这果然是梦啊。不过即便是在梦里，烟花也很美啊，在夜空中绽放着照亮地面，包括那人没完全戴好面具的脸。

“咚——啪！”声音好大啊，既然现场人声鼎沸还有发射烟花的声音打掩护，这种时候说心里话也可以的吧？

“王马......对不起，我不该出轨的。我们还可以重新开始吗？”你非常怂的躲在面具后小声说道。

“......”

烟火大会还在继续，但须臾之间你就已经被拖拽着离开现场了。

在这之前你完全没注意到就在看烟火的空地附近还有片小树林，是突然出现的吗？你还没来得及仔细思考（就好像你在梦里真的还能保持思路清晰一样）就被王马狠狠推到了一棵树的树干上，扯掉了面具。虽然他这会的力气和你所熟知的那个王马完全不能比，但那股气势的确属于你最深爱心疼着的王马。

“我需要一个解释，【】，”那双迷人的眼睛里充斥着迷惑和愤慨，死死盯着你，“你到底是谁？”

你望着那双难得在清醒时展露情绪的眼睛，仿佛被命令了一样毫无保留的把一切都说了出来：“我啊，在街上对你一见钟情了哦。不过老实说那时候我可能对你不止是喜欢而已，在那之前我刚刚被甩……你愿意和我交往容忍我的任性真是太让人惊喜了，所以......我知道我是个人渣，不值得被你疼爱，但是我还是......不过有时爱情是没有道理的，我真的爱你，真的想和你一直在一起。我想，在见到你的那一天，我的人生才算是有了真正的意义。”你这样说着，忍不住凑上前，想要亲吻那张还在愣神的脸，“我是个怂包这件事我很清楚，但为了你的话，我不会害怕的，我对你的感情大概是我这辈子为数不多的几件明白事里最好的一件了吧——求你，不要走，留在我身边好吗？”在你抬起头试图亲吻他的下颌时，王马没有反抗。

与之相反，他突然身体前倾，把你压制在了树干上：“证明给我看。”

“啊？王马，这，这这这——”光是闻到恋人身上的气息你就很不争气地起反应了，而他对此的察觉更是让你羞愧得想钻到地底，“要怎么证明啊我——”

王马低下头，吻住了你。不论何时他的气味和触碰都能让你平静下来，然后情动，忍不住伸手去抚摸他的后颈和海藻般蜷曲的黑发。原本单纯的嘴唇触碰很快就演变成了唇舌纠缠，可他没有反抗，反而主动奉上生涩的试探性的亲吻，允许你吮吸逗弄他的舌头，拉着你的手互相抚摸对方的身体，甚至任由你探进他敞开的浴衣领子，隔着绷带爱抚他结实宽阔的胸膛，然后一路向下扒开衣服，着迷般爱抚他线条分明的身体，由腰腹到更下面。

奇怪，穿浴衣的时候他里面没有穿的吗？不管了，反正是个梦。

你们倚靠在高大的树下交换着细碎黏腻的亲吻，咬着对方的嘴唇不让他离开，手伸进彻底敞开只勉强搭在肩上的浴衣里，抚摸对方的身体刺激着本就高涨的情欲，越贴越近直到两人的硬挺抵在了一起随着你们的动作互相磨蹭着，造成了新一轮的刺激。你能感觉到他压抑的挣扎喘息，明白他大概还有点放不开，又担心他的身体可能受不了过多的刺激，可你还说忍不住主动抽出还在他后腰流连的那只手，抚上两人贴在一块的欲望开始缓缓上下撸动。即便是在梦里，你也不想太折腾伤口还未痊愈的（还未成为你的恋人的）男友，却不料他很快也反应过来，伸手抓住你的手，与你一起动作。

这要怎么忍得住啊。他的动作很粗鲁，每一次抚弄都会给你们俩都带来强烈的快感，你觉得自己再不做点什么只怕就要交待在这儿了，绝对不能——“呼嗯！”“呃——！”还是射出来了，浓郁的白色浊液沾满了你们交叠的手和露出浴衣的身体，在王马蜜色的皮肤上显得尤为明显，才刚刚释放过一次的你只觉得眼前的景象是在挑战你的忍耐力，几乎本能般的回应着眼前人愈发深入的亲吻试探，浑身上下都在继续发热......你能感觉到他在努力习惯和你紧密相拥的姿态，逐渐放下警惕和防备，单纯地享受着与你肌肤相亲的快乐。到底是为什么会这么快对你放下戒备呢？果然这里只是你自己的梦境吧......啊算了，既然是你自己的梦，不管做什么都可以的对吧！被深爱的恋人如此接纳的你只觉得再忍下去就要发疯了，不应期也结束了，好想再对他做更过分的事情。

你也的确这样做了。

王马会顺从你一定是因为这是你的梦的缘故吧？你小心翼翼地抱着王马的腰帮着他躺下，身下垫的是你们两人的浴衣和看烟火大会时被赠送的厚实垫子，长度刚好够一个人躺在上面。就着之前射出的那些浊液，你开始仔细替面对你分开双腿的男人扩张那处。先揉了好一会入口周围的褶皱去软化那里本能的防备，再一点一点地伸入那处，探索敏感柔软的内壁，时不时探头亲他一口以示安抚的同时慢慢增加手指，直到四根都能一同进出为止。

“王马，我要进去了哦，”你抽出手指，半扶半抱地搂着不愿躺在地上的王马，把脸贴在他发红的侧脸上亲吻，“不要怕，我不会伤害你的。”你凝视着眼前人那双为情欲所蒙的双眼，扶起自己复苏的欲望，尽可能地压抑着自己想一次插入冲撞到底的渴望，缓缓顶开那圈勉强放松了的肌肉，一寸一寸地前进着。温热的嫩肉缠绕在你硬得发疼的欲望上，既是一种缓解也变相刺激着你本就不太坚定的意志，让你忍不住抱紧他的腰，开始了缓慢却大幅度的抽插。你能感觉到他掐住了你的肩膀，就和你记忆里你们第一次做的时候一样，明明很难受却努力顾及不要伤害你的温柔态度实在是让人舍不得放开他，只想抱紧他继续好好疼爱他的身体。你知道你的恋人哪里最敏感，但厚实的绷带挡住了你习惯性想要逗弄他胸口的手，也在你的欲火上狠狠浇了桶冷水。

你可真是个混蛋，怎么能这样对还没完全恢复的人呢？你强压住自己想要继续冲刺的渴望，低头亲吻了几下因为你的动作而半张着嘴望着夜空失神的男人，慢慢撤了出来，不顾他不满的哼声贴上他因为你的动作而再次勃起的那处，互相摩擦着到达了第二次高潮，有些浊液甚至射到了他胸口的绷带上，被你急急忙忙的擦掉了。并没能完全克制的情事让尚未康复的王马有些气喘吁吁的，看得你又心疼又愧疚，却又什么都做不了，只能一遍又一遍地亲吻那双有些干燥开裂的嘴唇，小声重复着道歉和示爱的枯燥话语，直到他推开你，说要回去。

回去的路上一路无言，你就这么看着他回到被窝里闭上眼，然后周围的一切都模糊了起来。在彻底坠入黑暗之前，你仿佛看见了两个王马，一个躺在那里闭着眼睛，一个一脸复杂的看着你似乎想说些什么，可你什么也听不见。

………… 

你睁开眼睛，发现自己失去了行动的自由，有什么重物正压在你身上，缠绕着你的四肢，枕着你的肩膀，柔软的部分贴着你的脖子，平缓温热的气息喷洒在你的耳下和侧脸上——虽然你只能看见海藻般拳曲蓬松的头发，但毋庸置疑这的确是你的男友王马。肚子上挨揍的地方好像已经不太疼了，可你依然只能仰面躺在床上，任由他紧紧拥抱着你，连想要抬头帮他查看打架造成的伤口都不能。他肯定已经醒了吧，你能感觉到每当你试着推动他放在你胸口和肩膀上的手臂，或者试图抽出自己的腿时，他都会浑身绷紧，喉咙里发出你从未听到过的满是占有欲的声音，警告你不要轻举妄动。

“王马......？有点......”重，但是你舍不得也推不动他，“那个......那个谁已经走了对不唔——”

“别提他，”王马在你的嘴唇上重重咬了一口，你能感觉到嘴唇被咬破的疼痛和淡淡的血腥味，“我不想听。”

“好，好唔——”你的话还没说完就又被恋人霸道的吻盖住，铁锈味随着他用舌头粗鲁地舔过你的嘴唇在你们的口腔里弥漫。你很快就沉浸在这个粗暴的亲吻中，让难得主动的王马主动吮吸你的双唇，胡乱舔过你的口腔，纠缠你的舌头，直到你耗尽肺中的空气才放开你，脸贴在你的耳边喷出热气，痒痒的。你忍不住扭过头想要看他，得到了一个比起之前平缓许多的绵长而柔软的吻。这一次，你得以掌握主导权，虽然身体还被王马用力抱在怀里动弹不得，至少能仔细观察他的脸，怜惜地亲吻他被打破的唇角和有些淤血的脸，再绕回他的薄唇，舌头顶开虚合的牙关，扫过他敏感的口腔上颚和牙龈，逗他回应好安抚他。

但王马显然另有打算，并没有接受你的示好，反而松开你的双唇，换了个姿势保持着下半身跨坐在你身上直起身，有意无意的让结实的臀部隔着裤子贴在你的胯上，抱着胳膊低头看你：“那个臭小鬼跟我炫耀了不少东西呢，你们做的很爽是吧？”

“不不不我没有再和他——”王马什么也没说，只是脱掉了上衣，露出带着不少擦伤淤血的身体，不管看多少次都看不厌的好风光让你立刻乖乖闭嘴，眼睛像是黏在他身上一般不肯再移开一分一秒。没有被绷带挡住的身体真是太棒了，好想触碰他啊，你知道那么多可以让他破功呻吟的地方，却被按着哪儿也不能碰到......“呃——！”你的反应被发现了，王马把手伸进你的内裤捏了一把你有勃起倾向的欲望，随即自己动手开始帮你和自己脱衣服，或者说，脱裤子。

难得的恋人主动服务让你非常兴奋，硬的不行的地方抵在那个干涩的入口处随着他的动作蹭来蹭去。等等，虽说渗出的前液或多或少应该能起些润滑的作用，但这可不是什么小黄漫啊，不好好做准备的话——你试图起身阻止王马乱来的手被按了回去，平日包容的恋人此刻的眼神实在是太过于有威慑力了，你这怂且好色意志也基本没坚定过的没用家伙当然只能乖乖躺平任他当按摩棒用了。

才怪吧，美色当前再怎么也不可能忍着躺平不动。但王马的力气可比你想象的大多了，不论你怎样露出讨饶哀求的眼神挣扎不已，他都能找到办法压制住你，让你只能看着他展示自己匀称诱人的躯体，目光无意识地追随着他在身上划过的指尖，错过了阻拦他的时机。

“唔——！”

“——嗯哼......”

在你盯着他的身体妄想等他消气之后要怎么疼爱他时，王马已经自己抬起臀，借着体重一下坐上了你挺立的欲望。毫无润滑扩张的干涩甬道勉强容纳了被强行吞入的硕大柱体，前液的润滑作用微弱到几乎可以忽略不计，敏感脆弱的肉壁死死咬住入侵者，卡得你们两都又疼又爽地呻吟出声，可即便如此王马也只是皱了皱眉咬住下唇就自己扭腰动了起来，一手还有一下没一下地抚弄起自己因为后庭的刺激而站立的前端，全然没有要松口让你帮忙的意思。你可以感觉到随着他的运动那处逐渐有些湿润感传来，果然还是撕裂流血了吗？不知为何，你在心疼恋人的同时心里也隐秘的为他这份不同寻常的占有欲和掌控欲高兴起来，甚至开始期待他更加粗暴的动作，想要慢慢挣脱他的禁锢来试探他的忍耐力，而你也的确做到了。你用好不容易恢复自由的手扶住了王马精壮结实的腰，无视他的抗议熟练地在蜜色的肌肉轮廓上来回抚摸点火，虽然没能成功软化恋人的态度，却好歹让他放松了些，没再继续自虐般硬是要自己动，允许你配合着他的动作时不时变换着角度挺腰去顶他。愈发习惯你的侵入的后庭在主人的控制下有规律地收缩着吮吸你的欲望，直到你终于忍不住在他体内射出浊液也没有放松，而你也得以欣赏了一番恋人因为被你中出而终于扛不住低声呻吟着高潮瘫倒的可爱模样，顺便恢复了自由。

“啊，哈啊......王马，还好吗？对不起......对不起”你小心翼翼地坐起身，一边重复着无力且意义不明的道歉，一边有点勉强地支撑住刚刚前后都高潮过的恋人，让他和你面对面侧躺在一起，努力不去看因为你的撤出而流出带着血丝的白浊的柔软穴口，低下头不停亲吻顺从地被你抱在怀里的恋人的额头和脸颊。不知怎的，你突然想起了之前那个模糊的梦境里他脆弱的样子，忍不住挪了挪身体，低头反复亲吻他的锁骨和胸口那处伤疤。“王马，”你听见自己说，“我做了个梦，梦见了你伤还没好的时候......”

“然后拉着我溜出去玩还占我便宜了，对吧？”王马沙哑的嗓音突然响起，被说中的你一脸迷茫地抬头，看向那双恢复平静、带着一丝笑意的眼睛，“你那一通告白还真是够突然的啊，【】，我还真没想到原来你是这样看我的？‘不过有时爱情是没有道理的’，‘在见到你的那一天，我的人生才算是有了真正的意义’......哼，你真的觉得我重要的话，为什么还和那个臭小鬼——”

“我没有！”你紧紧抱住了恋人，完全没注意到他精准的重复了你在梦中对他的告白，“在遇到你之后我就没有再和他联系了，也绝对没有和谁做过！我有好好和他断开的！以后我也不会去找别人的！王马，求你，不要走......求你留下来......”对心上人会离开你的可能性的恐惧感让你失去了组织语言的能力，只能紧紧抱住他宽阔结实的双肩不住胡乱亲吻他的脸颊和双唇，强忍着泪意逼着自己继续说话以免丢人地趴在他身上哭出来，“对我来说这世上只怕就那几件我想得明白的事情了，如果王马不要我那我就什么都不想明白了。拜托不要走......不要走啊，留下来好不好好不好，不要留我一个人啊。”说到最后，你已经离泣不成声只差分毫了。

回答你的是男友用力的拥抱和温暖的亲吻。

“我知道，”你听见他说，“那个臭小鬼过来找我干架的时候都说了。”你果然还是最爱他对你温柔地笑的样子了，“当然，我也说了，我不会放手的。”简短而坚定的话语仿佛在你烦躁不安的胸口打了一剂强心针，抚平了你的恐惧和愧疚，让你只想就这么趴在康健强壮的恋人怀里，像个小孩子一样蹭来蹭去的撒娇，而你一向包容的成熟男友也笑着接受了你的依恋，不时与你交换纯洁的亲吻，直到你复苏的欲望抵上他的大腿内侧为止。“怎么，又想要了？”你仿佛能从他平淡的问句里听出促狭的笑意，“真拿你没办法啊——”你忍不住直接吻上那双勾起的薄唇，好好啃咬了一番才放开。

“唔......王马，”在男友的配合下，你伸手分开他的双腿，伸手从床头柜里摸出补救用的润滑液，胡乱替他和自己处理了一下，“别小看我啊！”这样说着，你看着那双仍然带着笑意的眼睛，扶着他手感绝佳的臀部一挺而入，成功的让他再次因为被填满而忍不住皱起眉头，咬着牙发出压抑的诱人喘息声。

第二次交欢比起第一次平缓温柔了不少，至少王马不再束缚你的行动，允许你在继续下半身的动作的同时依偎在他怀里与他亲吻。放松下来的后庭比之刚才显得更加温顺热情，欢迎你的进入，又在你要抽出时涌上来一阵挽留，每一次擦过敏感点都能换来一阵颤抖和更加热情到底反应。刚才还强硬的不行的男友此刻因为你的不停抽送变得柔软，甚至还试图咬住自己的手指阻止声音逸出的可爱模样让你着实生了些坏心思，拉开他想捂住自己诱人低喘声的手与他十指相扣，不停在他饱满好看的额头和端正的五官上印下细密的吻，直到他脸涨的通红都没有停止，反而变本加厉，像是要把先前没能做到的事都干一遍一样顺着他的侧脸一路向下，在喉结上舔来舔去，让他从脖子到胸口处蜜色的肌肤都染上星星点点的红色痕迹，与他身上尚未完全消退的青紫混在一块诡异的诱人，然后埋首于他胸口那道疤痕不停舔吻。

似乎是对你这种玩弄他的行为终于感到不满了，王马突然在你又一次深入的时候探头在你脖子上咬了一口，抱着你的肩膀在你耳边低声挑衅问你是不是没力气了才这样慢悠悠的。你当然不想在这种事情上被嘲讽，抓紧了他的手咬着他的脖子就此开始了最后的进攻。每一次插入都向着最深处进发，重重撞过敏感点，让身下人终于忍不住开始大声呻吟起来，引诱着你继续用力疼爱他的身体，直到高潮。你本想拔出来以免射到深处让他不舒服，却不料王马突然用腿圈住你的腰阻止了你离开的动作，紧紧拥住你让你就这样在他体内爆发，随即射在了你们紧贴的小腹间。感受到身前传来的热度，你本能地抱紧他的腰，脸贴在他的脖颈处感受他的脉搏，一时间竟是保持着这种有点别扭的姿势就这么抱在一块昏昏欲睡。

在你即将沉入梦乡之前，你突然又想起了那个有些荒唐却不失美妙的梦境，开口问还紧紧抱着你的男友：“王马，下周好像有夏夜祭哎，要不要一起去？我带你一起去吃好吃的然后看烟火吧！”

“嗯？”

你能感觉到男友在扭头看你，可你太困了实在不想抬头，干脆就这么窝在他的怀里继续嘟嘟囔囔：“啊，就是庙会啦，你看楼下贴了传单嘛......好吧其实是我想看你穿浴衣啦，还有捞金鱼啊打气枪啊买气球面具什么的......嗯......一起去好不好......”

“好。”

“王马，我最喜欢你了。”这是你在彻底睡着前有意识地说出的最后一句话。正因为你已经睡着了，所以你很可惜的错过了王马平静温柔的回应。不过没关系，夏夜祭的时候还有很多机会可以慢，慢，来，呢。

………… 

我以为我早就已经把那个奇怪的梦给忘记了，但是我没有。那时候梦里模糊不清的人现在正站在我面前一脸期待又忐忑不安地试图和我搭话，和梦里一样想请我吃饭，顺着我的意思和我一起乱逛，在看到我的伤疤时还会试图躲在我看不见的地方偷偷擦眼睛。他挺不错的，至少我是这样想的，有时候爱情是没有道理的，梦里那个他，如果是他的话，不就是这样说的吗？那个臭小鬼来捣乱我也无所谓，反正他很明显是站在我这边的。他被那个被甩了恼羞成怒的臭小鬼揍了一拳就趴了，真是很不抗揍，不过我不介意保护他，但终归得谈谈。嗯，伤口还是有点痛的，去睡一会好了。

又做那个梦了，在遇到他之后。

几乎完全一样的梦境，只不过这次我是个没人看得见的旁观者。我看见了那时的我以身体不适为由送走了依依不舍的迦楼罗，自己躺在床上打盹，然后他就像凭空出现一样开了门，对那时的我黏黏糊糊满嘴甜言蜜语要拉那个我走。

那个我应该看得见我，所以当我听见他说要去祭典时本能点头的反应被注意到了，那个我替我答应了。也算是自作自受吧，我只好跟在那两个人身后看着他们甜蜜，甚至还跑到小树林里纠缠不清。那时候的我也清楚这是梦吧，可当着未来的自己的面和未来的男友亲热什么的......就算我想走，我也不想让他和那时的我独处，就只是不想而已。话说回来，那时的我对他说的话几乎完全一头雾水，也想不明白他为什么一边道歉一边往我身上凑，现在再听见这话倒是明白了，但很不爽啊。决定了，等醒了就和这家伙好好谈谈，也是时候让他收收心了。

我是不会放手的。

**Author's Note:**

> 有和雷庵断掉，雷庵这时候和你还没有感情方面的发展，所以......对他也好吧。鉴于他不算主要角色我就不打他tag了。


End file.
